1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for storing and dispensing liquids, and more particularly, to a combination paint tray and storage box for storing a plurality of water color paints in adjacent paint wells, the tray having integral means for preventing paint intermixture and further having a channel for drawing away excess paint and water residue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting sets or containers for storing a plurality of paints are known in the art and embodied in a vast array of different configurations. Because painting with water colors is a favorite hobby and occupation of youngsters and adults alike, numerous types of painting sets have been made available which simplify the task at hand. Typically, these sets are small, and have individual colors of paint stored in a plurality of wells located in very close proximity to one another. One of the problems designers have been confronted with, is the undesirable intermixture of paint between wells during use. As a remedy, different configurations have been tried with varied success. One approach is to segregate the apparatus into wells bounded by raised areas or ribs to prevent such mixing of paint therebetween.
An example of a paint set which uses functional ribs is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,912, issued to Davis. The Davis reference teaches a circular palette which includes a plurality of radially located raised ribs, each of which extends vertically a nominal distance, disposed between adjacent paint wells. Another device employing raised ribs is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,888, issued to Meth. Yet another invention for storing a plurality of paint colors in a number of wells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,945, issued to Thomas.
A related problem associated with water color paint sets, is the accumulation of paint and water residue in the area immediately surrounding each well. When a user removes a particular color of paint with a moist brush, the excess paint must be wiped off prior to its application on a painting surface. Typically, the artist wipes the brush on flat areas proximal to the well edge. Eventually, excessive amounts of paint and water accumulate where spillage between adjacent wells, intermixture of paint and messy overflow can occur, notwithstanding the presence of elevated ribs. Remedial measures to drain this excess liquid away from the well area have been tried in the art.
In the Davis patent, the circular palette is situated atop a cylindrincal water vessel in fluidic communication therewith. Excess liquids are gravity drained away from the annular surface surrounding each well and into the water vessel. However, this apparatus suffers from a major drawback in that the relatively bulky water vessel must be used to accumulate excess paint and water. Moreover, no means are provided for covering and protecting the paint when the tray is not in use.
Still other types of receptacles for storing paint are disclosed in U.S. pat. No. 3,023,884, issued to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,973 issued to Canning et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,036 issued to Sprung. These all teach sealable containers for paint storage in multiple receptacles. However, none of these function as a paint tray where excess paint and water may be drained away into the device and discarded at a later time.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned shortcomings apparent in the prior art, by providing a combination paint tray and storage box which includes integral means for preventing paint intermixture, draining excess paint and water residue, and covering the tray while not in use.